


Because of You

by scribblyfangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette is amazing, Miraculous Ladybug Fluff, My First Fanfic, One-Shot, sorry not an identity reveal, sunset roof, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblyfangirl/pseuds/scribblyfangirl
Summary: It's a lovely evening with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are both watching the sunset on the roof, thinking about how they got to where they are now. Fluff!Ladynoir!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> \- don't judge me pls, this is my first mlb fanfic  
> \- twitter: @_scribbly  
> \- tyssm for reading! it's amazing to know other people are reading my writing!

{x}

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, I almost gave up my Miraculous." Ladybug said, her legs swinging back and forth on the ledge of the rooftop her and Chat were sitting at. It was a beautiful sunset that evening, and Ladybug and Chat were just sitting on a rooftop together, staring up at the beautiful open sky filled with bursts of color that radiated outwards all over the city.

"What?" Chat asked, shocked. Ladybug giving up her Miraculous? That meant that he would have never seen her again. He shuddered to himself at the thought. “But why, m’lady? You are already so great at this! You didn’t need to give it up-” Chat protested, but Ladybug interrupted him.

“I just… felt like I failed, you know? I didn’t purify the butterfly, and I guess that made me just think I wasn’t cut out for this, and it was stupid to think I could be.” Ladybug replied, sighing a bit and looking up at the sky, now orange with the occasional pink cloud floating by them.

“I guess I see what you mean.” Chat said. As Adrien, he sometimes felt that he was a failure, too, and could never reach his Father’s expectations. “But... what made you decide to keep it?” Chat asked Ladybug, his green eyes looking into her sapphire blue ones.

“You did.” Ladybug said, smiling and leaning into him, her big eyes conveying all the emotions she felt. “You encouraged me and defended me, and stayed by my side. Without you, I wouldn’t even be here right now.” Ladybug added with a smile.

Chat was speechless. “M-me?” He asked, looking at Ladybug, shocked. Him? How? It’s not like he was special or anything. In fact, it was so hard to believe somebody as amazing and beautiful like Ladybug was admitting that he helped her. The roles should be reversed here; Ladybug was the one helping! Not him!

“But why? It’s not like I’m anything special or anything.” Chat voiced his thoughts out loud, much to Ladybug’s shock and dismay.

“Chat Noir, you take that back right now.” Ladybug said angrily, sitting up.

“You are special. You are so amazing, and you really did help me get through everything. I need you, you know. Without your support, the city would be in shambles right this second!” Ladybug finished.

Chat looked into her eyes and saw all the emotion there, understanding her feelings at the moment and how upset she was at his statements. “I’m sorry…” He said automatically.

“No, no, no, Chaton, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that.” Ladybug replied to him, shaking her head. She sat down next to Chat again and looked down. “And… you are special. You’re special to me.” Ladybug said, a bit shyly.

“Thank you… for being there for me. I’m only here because of you.” She said, her blue eyes boring into his green ones. “I love you, so, so much, you know.” Ladybug added, snuggling into him.

“I love you too, m’lady.” Chat replied softly, seeing her fall asleep against him and smiling.

“She’s here… because of me.” Chat whispered to himself with a small smile. He looked at the darkening sky and allowed himself to drift off, if only for a few hours.

.

.

.

.

.

{x}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! join the Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
